ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Burnham
Erik Burnham is a writer for IDW Publishing Comics. Related to Ghostbusters Erik Burnham has written the following comics: *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ongoing Series **Main Story for Volume 1, Issue #1 to Issue #16 **Main Story for Volume 2, Issue #1 to Present **Back Up Story "In The Box" in Volume 2, Issue #1 to Issue #4 **Back Up Story "The New Ghostbusters Stripped" in Volume 2, Issue #5 *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters He has done covers in the comic books: *Issue #4 **Cover RI Pitches In 2009, Erik Burnham pitched a Ghostbusters miniseries to IDW before he began working on A-Team War Stories. Erik Burnham Tumblr "How I got to this point as a Writer Part 3 6/28/13 While the pitch wasn't greenlit, Burnham re-purposed it for a later arc of the current ongoing series. The pitch opened with a scene of the Ghostbusters early in the day. They all had a prophetic dream, and discussed them. Ray mentioned a 'man in a dark suit and glasses, who appeared to him, singing the works of...' (fill in a nice list of Blues singers) before warning Ray about the end of the world. There's a panel beat before Peter asks "Was he any good?" "Creator's Commentary: 'Ghostbusters' #1 With Erik Burnham" MTV Geek! Other Works Shooting Star Comics Anthology #1-6 Nick Landime vs. the World Crime League Civil War Adventure #1 Nanovor: Game Day #1-4 A-Team War Stories Simpsons Comics #177 Ghostbusters: Infestation Early Career Erik's first comics work saw print in 2002's Shooting Star Comics Anthology, where he wrote and drew the adventures of Nick Landime. Erik continued with Nick (and other short stories) in the anthology until Shooting Star Comics ended in 2006. Nick Landime received his own one-shot -- Nick Landime vs. the World Crime League -- in summer 2005. Erik was also behind the on-again, off-again webstrip The Down Side. In 2007, Erik was brought in to do a humor story set during the Civil War ("The Letter," drawn by Gary Kwapisz) for History Graphics Press, and was invited to submit to the new IDW anthology Gene Simmons' House of Horror. His first submission ("The Wish Thief") was accepted, and he wrote and drew the story for the third issue of the anthology, which appeared in 2008. 2009 saw Erik's first work on a miniseries, again for IDW, in the tie-in comic Nanovor: Game Day. Erik continued at IDW, immediately following up with co-writing duties on 2010's A-Team: War Stories with Chuck Dixon (though credited for all four issues, the work was split 50/50 with each writer taking two books apiece. Erik worked on BA, based on a story suggestion from Dixon, and Murdock.) One more collaboration with Chuck Dixon in 2010 (although it didn't see print until 2011) was on issue #177 of Bongo Comics' ongoing Simpsons book. IDW came calling again, offering Erik the chance to join in on the company's first event crossover, "Infestation", writing a two-issue Ghostbusters tie-in. The overwhelming positive response from critics and fans earned Erik a chance to pitch for the ongoing Ghostbusters series, which launched just six months after Ghostbusters Infestation #2. Currently Erik is currently writing the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book and occasional issues of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from IDW Publishing. External Links *Burnhamania *Erik Burnham at Twitter *Erik Burnham at deviantArt *Erik Burnham at Formspring *Erik Burnham: The Fanpage Trivia *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Erik makes a cameo as one of the civilians running away from the Gozerian Terror Bear. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Erik's photo is to the right of Janine. References Gallery ErikBurnhamIDW3.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Writers